CRAZY THIEF
by Suzushii Yukina
Summary: "Tidakkah kau ingin memotretku dari dekat?"/"Aku siapa? Aku yakin jika kau sangat mengenalku mengingat kau telah lama mencuri potret diriku tanpa izin, Rubah."/ Dia, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Akan mendapatkan predikat orang kaya baru hanya dengan menjual potret tuan muda penerus perusahaan nomor satu di dunia dalam keadaan tengah membakar kalori di ranjang./ ItaKyuu fanfiction. YAOI. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

"Tidakkah kau ingin memotretku dari dekat?"

"!"

 _BRUK._

 **.**

Sebuah fanfiksi Itachi x Kyuubi oleh Suzushii Yukina

 _CRAZY THIEF_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Yang saya miliki disini hanyalah ide cerita.

 **Warning:** **HumanMale!Kyuubi. OOC. Typo(s). AU. ALUR CEPAT. Slash. MalexMale. Fanfiksi ini mengandung konten BOYS LOVE―PERCINTAAN SESAMA JENIS dan YAOI―ADEGAN SEKS ANTARA SESAMA LAKI-LAKI. Jadi untuk adik-adik sekalian yang masih di bawah 18 tahun, dimohon kesadaran dirinya meninggalkan halaman fanfiksi ini sebelum otak kamu tercemar.** Ya, meskipun dulu saat umur author belum sampai juga udah nekat baca-baca yaoi /plak.

 **.**

 **Tolong warning-nya di baca terlebih dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca fanfiksi ini. Karena isi dari fanfiksi ini belum tentu akan sesuai dengan harapan pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

 **.**

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Main chara tercinta kita, Uchiha Itachi yang pada tanggal 9 Juni―hampir sebulan yang lalu―berulang tahun. Dan reader-tachi yang juga saya cintai. Juga untuk yang hari ini berulang tahun, siapapun itu, Selamat Ulang Tahun!

 **.**

 _Selamat membaca._

 **.**

Uzumaki Kyuubi. Jatuh terduduk tepat di hadapan pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tatapan mengejek yang terpancar dari kedua iris _onyx_ -nya.

Tertangkap basah tengah mengabadikan wajah rupawan pemuda itu tanpa izin ke dalam potret digital dari sebuah kamera yang sewarna dengan surai merahnya.

Yah, Kyuubi memang hanya mengambil beberapa _angle_ , tapi tetap saja. Tanpa izin berarti―

"Mencuri."

Ya. Mencuri.

Kyuubi terbelalak. Menatap kesal pemuda yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya.

Bangkit dari posisinya yang semula terduduk. Kyuubi lantas menumpukan tangan kirinya pada pinggangnya membentuk sebuah sudut. Dan tangan kanannya terangkat, mengacung tepat di hadapan wajah pemuda angkuh di depannya.

" _OMAE_! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA MENUDUHKU MENCURI KHEH?!

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya setelah sebelumnya kedua tangan itu terlipat di depan dada dengan angkuhnya dan mengacuhkan pemuda beriris _ruby_ yang masih mengerutu dengan ribuan sempah serapahnya.

Namun sebelum menjauh, pemuda dengan surai hitamnya itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, melirik tajam pemuda merah di belakangnya melalui sudut matanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku siapa? Aku yakin jika kau sangat mengenalku mengingat kau telah lama mencuri potret diriku tanpa izin, Rubah."

Dan Kyuubi hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Dia sudah benar-benar tertangkap basah―sejak lama.

B-brengsek.

 **.**

 _[Tidak bisakah kau mengambil fotonya ketika dia sedang di atas ranjang seolah 'megerjaiku'?]_

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu kliennya meminta _angle_ foto yang tidak masuk akal. Di atas ranjang? Dan tengah menggarapmu? GILA!

Mengambil foto ketika pemuda itu sedang di toilet saja sampai membuat Kyuubi tertuduh mencuri, apalagi di atas ranjang! Dia bisa di seret ke pengadilan dengan tuduhan mengumbar privasi orang. Tsk!

Tapi bayarannya! Astaga gadis ini pasti anak dari konglomerat kaya raya yang kesepian. Bayangkan saja, bayaran untuknya mengambil foto pemuda angkuh tadi ketika sedang di toilet saja sangat cukup jika untuk membiayai kebutuhannya sehari-hari selama setahun. Dan kali ini, untuk foto di atas ranjang pemuda itu, dia bahkan yakin nominal itu cukup untuknya pindah ke apartemen mewah yang sama dengan pemuda beriris _onyx_ yang menjadi objeknya itu.

Dia, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Akan mendapatkan predikat orang kaya baru hanya dengan menjual potret tuan muda penerus perusahaan nomor satu di dunia dalam keadaan tengah membakar kalori di ranjang.

GILA! Ini benar-benar bagaikan hidup segan mati jangan sampai.

Yaiyalah! Kyuubi harus berpikir keras untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di ibukota yang kejam seperti Tokyo sendirian tanpa merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah mengurus kedua adik kembarnya di desanya.

Keluarganya hanyalah keluarga miskin. Karena itulah Kyuubi berjuang di kota ini untuk menjadi dokter yang sukses di kemudian hari.

Dan bagaimana dirinya membiayai kehidupannya jika keluarganya di desa sana untuk mendapatkan makan dalam satu hari saja sangat sulit?

Ya. Bekerja adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Karenanya kini Kyuubi bekerja. Sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak memakan banyak tenaga, waktu dan pikiran hanyalah menjadi fotografer.

Kyuubi memang bukanlah profesional. Namun hasil jepretan tiap fotonya layaknya seorang profesional.

Terima kasih untuk pamannya yang memberikan kameranya pada Kyuubi ketika dirinya masih berumur 5 tahun saat paman tersayangnya itu pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dan jangan sampai Kyuubi mengikuti jejak pamannya besok karena mati kelaparan setelah menolak permintaan gila kliennya. Ya, jangan sampai.

Kyuubi memutar otak. Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan foto itu?

Bagaima―AH!

Dia dapat! Khukhukhu.

Seringai Kyuubi terkembang ketika ide cemerlang tertangkap oleh otaknya yang jenius.

Ya! Kyuubi memang jenius! Dia bahkan mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi tanpa harus belajar di angkatannya.

"Khu―HAHAHAHAHA―kena kau, Uchiha Itachi."

 **.**

"Apa-apaan kau Kyuu! Menyuruhku berlari di tengah musim panas? Kau ingin membunuhku dengan membuatku dehidrasi?!"

Kyuubi mendengus tak acuh menatap pemuda dengan surai hitam di hadapannya. Menyeret ke dalam apartemennya, pemuda yang habis ia perintahkan untuk berlari keliling komplek sebanyak kurang lebih hampir mencapai lima puluh putaran.

"Lepas pakaianmu." Perintah Kyuubi ketika mereka sampai di kamar di dalam apartemen sederhana milik pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"A-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu ragu jika pendengarannya terganggu. Pasalnya Kyuubi memerintahkannya melakukan hal yang sedikit err― _ero_?

"Lepas pakaianmu. Atau kubakar semua lukisan mesummu itu. Shimura Sai."

Sai, pemuda yang diancam Kyuubi mau tidak mau melepaskan pakaiannya. Memperlihatkan tubuh seorang pemuda yang sangat jelas terlihat jika dia tidak pernah berolahraga.

"Astaga. Itu tubuhmu?"

Kyuubi memandang Sai meremehkan. Mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat harga diri Sai sebagai seorang laki-laki runtuh.

Baru hendak memakai pakaiannya kembali karena mendapatkan cacian dari pemuda tidak berperasaan di hadapannya, tubuh Sai justru dihempaskan di _futon_ yang sudah tegelar di sebelah ranjang _king size_ milik pemuda merah itu.

"Lepas celanamu."

"A-apa?!" Sai membelalak. Menatap horor pemuda yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di hadapannya.

"K-Kyuu, A-aku t-tidak―"

"Buka. Atau aku yang merobeknya!"

 _Glup._

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Sai tercekat. Ingin kabur tapi pemuda di hadapannya sudah mengunci kamarnya. Bahkan kuncinya sudah ia buang keluar jendela―Sai melihatnya dengan sangat jelas ketika Kyuubi membuangnya.

Perlahan Sai mengikuti perintah sahabatnya. Astaga. Entah apa yang merasuki Kyuubi, yang jelas Sai yakin jika keperjakaannya akan melayang tidak lama lagi.

T-tapi tunggu? Kyuubi hanya memintanya melepas pakaian dan celananya. Tapi tidak dengan Boxernya, atau bahkan c-ce-celana terakhirnya. Ahahaha….

"Sekarang lari di tempat selama lima menit. Keluarkan keringatmu. Dan berposelah seperti kau sedang bergumul dengan adikku."

"APA?! TIDAK! KAU GILA KYU! AKU TIDAK―"

"Jika begitu, akan kuberitau Naruko jika kau tidak lebih dari pemuda mesum yang―"

"TIDAK! A-aku t-tidak akan menolak perintahmu Kyuu~ tolong jangan katakan itu pada Nana-chan~"

 **.**

Menjijikkan.

Jika bukan karena bayaran dari kliennya yang bisa membuatnya kaya mendadak, Kyuubi tidak akan sudi menyuruh sahabatnya yang gila akan lukisan _hentai_ itu berpose menjijikkan seperti ini.

Kyuubi mulai membuka laptop merahnya, mengecek jaringan _hotspot_ pada laptopnya lalu membuka _private message_ pada _inbox_ _e-mail-_ nya.

Setelah memastikan jika foto sahabatnya yang bersarang di kameranya berpindah kedalam laptopnya setelah ia lakukan transfer data. Kyuubi mulai mengedit-edit beberapa bagian dari foto itu agar kliennya tidak menyadari jika foto yang akan dia berikan bukanlah foto pemuda yang gadis itu inginkan.

Dan _SENT_!

Tinggal menunggu, sampai notifikasi nominal di rekeningnya bertambah.

Khukhukhukhukhu.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya tengah duduk dengan kepala tergolek pada sandaran sofa marun miliknya.

"Kau! Jangan duduk di sofaku! Aku malas membuang uang hanya untuk membersihkannya yang penuh dengan bau keringatmu, kau tau!"

Sai memutar mata bosan. Sudah ia duga jika Kyuubi akan berkata begitu, karenanya dia sudah mandi di kamar mandi pemuda itu tadi sebelum menghampirinya yang tengah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas di atas karpet di depan sofa miliknya.

"Aku sudah mandi Kyuu~" Ujar Sai dengan nada _sing a song_.

 _BRAK._

Sai menatap horor sahabatnya yang baru saja memukul meja kayu yang menjadi alas laptop pemuda itu.

P-pasti sakit kan? Itu kayu dari pohon oak.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan kamar mandiku tanpa izin, Shimura! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?!"

S-sial, Sai benar-benar lupa jika berhadapan dengan Kyuubi tidak akan ada habisnya. Setelah keluar dari kandang singa dia malah terperangkap di kandang rubah yang jauh lebih ganas.

Sai memutar otak cepat, mencari-cari alasan apa yang kira-kira akan bisa meredakan rubah yang tengah mengamuk di hadapannya.

 _Glup._

"T-tapi kan, a-aku harus mandi K-kyuu. K-kau tidak ingin a-apartemenmu bau keringatku k-kan?"

Kyuubi tampak berpikir. Agak lama sampai dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan menghilang dari hadapan Sai.

Paling tidak Sai bisa bernapas lega untuk sekarang ini, kan?

 _BRUSK._

Beratnya tekanan yang dirasakan Sai tepat di pangkuannya membuat pemuda yang sebelumnya sempat terpejam berniat untuk tidur di sofa marun milik Kyuubi itu lantas membuka matanya.

Mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Di pangkuannya terdapat _futon_ yang jika tidak salah adalah _futon_ yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan pada saat bergumul tadi―ehm, maksudnya hanya berpose. Berpose seolah tengah bergumul.

Lalu untuk apa?

Jangan bilang Kyuubi mengajaknya untuk ber-ber-ber―

"Bawa itu pulang ke apartemenmu."

Hah?

―Berniat menyuruhnya menghilangkan bau keringatnya dari _futon_ ini? Sial.

Dahi Sai berkedut kesal.

"Apa maksudmu kau menyuruhku menghilangkan bau keringatku yang ada pada _futon_ ini?"

Kyuubi bergeming. Tangannya tetap menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

"Terserah, yang pasti jangan pernah bawa _futon_ itu ke sini lagi."

A-apa?

Yang benar saja? Kyuubi memberinya _futon_? Kyuubi yang pelit itu?

"Kau memberiku _futon_?"

Kali ini Kyuubi menoleh. Memandang Sai dengan dahi berkerut dan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kheh? Kau pikir aku semurah hati itu? Itu _futon-_ mu. Mana mau aku mengorbankan barang-barangku untuk terkena keringat orang lain. _Baka_."

Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengetik di laptopnya. Sedangkan Sai ternganga dengan tidak elitnya yang disadarkan oleh perkataan Kyuubi selanjutnya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini. Atau kubakar semua lukisanmu."

 _C-chikuso_! RUBAH SIALAN!

 **.**

 _[Kau menipuku! Ini jelas bukan foto Itachi-sama! Cepat berikan yang asli atau kutuntut kau atas dasar penipuan! Ingat, aku bisa melakukan apapun. Kurama-san!"]_

Tsk! Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa ketahuan?! Brengsek!

 _BRAK._

"Uzumaki, ini di tengah pelajaran. Uzumaki Kyuubi kembali duduk di kursimu! Uzumaki Kyuubi! Hei kau mau kemana?"

 _SRAK._

Pintu geser itu tertutup. Meninggalkan kelas yang kacau ditinggalkan oleh salah seorang siswa yang terkadang suka seenaknya tapi sayangnya dia siswa yang jenius.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya cepat, membawa kedua tungkainya menelusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan tergesa.

Dia akan menemui Sai. Karena pemuda mesum itu dia jadi ketahuan!

Ini salahnya karena memiliki tubuh yang kurus kerempeng!

Kyuubi baru saja akan mencapai parkiran untuk menemukan motornya dan pergi dari sekolah ini sebelum suara seorang yang sangat ia kenali menginterupsi keinginannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai kan, Rubah?"

Kyuubi menoleh.

Mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu melirik pemuda di belakangnya dengan menantang tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat selesaikan! Aku punya urusan lain!" Ujarnya sakartis dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Enggan menatap pemuda yang sudah menuduhnya mencuri―yah, meskipun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Hmn? _Sou?_ Bagaimana jika…, kau kuizinkan mengambil fotoku lagi?"

Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Menatap tidak percaya pemuda yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Kheh. Kau bercan―"

"Satu."

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Perlahan berjalan mendekat ke tempat pemuda merah di hadapannya berpijak. Menepuk bahu kiri pemuda bernama Kyuubi yang masih berdiri menunggu jawabannya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu berbisik di telinga kanan Kyuubi.

"Satu foto. Hanya sekali. Karena itu, manfaatkanlah sebaik-baiknya."

Kyuubi bergeming. Otaknya berpikir keras. Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi objeknya telah berlalu. Meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang _Konoha Gakuen_ sendirian. Seolah terpaku.

Lalu saat dirinya tersadar, Kyuubi merogoh saku _gakuran_ yang berada tepat di dadanya. Ia masih sadar ketika si tuan muda Uchiha itu menepuk dua kali dadanya―tepat dimana saku _gakuran_ -nya terletak.

Sebuah kertas. Bertuliskan nomor telepon dan alamat _e-mail_. Tsk, Kyuubi benar-benar tidak percaya jika pemuda itu serius.

Yah ini adalah kesempatan emas. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia meminta tuan muda itu untuk berpose seperti itu?!

Kyuubi tidak akan bisa meminta seorang perempuan untuk menjadi umpan. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada seorang amatir. Tidak akan pernah.

Lalu bagaimana?

Atau, bagaimana jika dengan cara yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada Sai?

Ah! Benar. Kyuubi akan mengambil foto pemuda itu tepat setelah pemuda itu selesai berolahraga. Atau jika tidak, mungkin setelah pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan bulir-bulir air madinya yang masih belum mengering di tubuhnya juga boleh.

Ya. Kyuubi akan memakai cara itu.

Meremas kertas dalam genggamannya lalu pemuda beriris _ruby_ itu pun melemparkan kertas itu pada tempat sampah terdekat. Ia tidak membutuhkan kertas itu lagi, karena isinya sudah ia ingat dengan baik di sudut otaknya. Dan akan segera ia lupakan ketika urusannya dengan tuan muda angkuh itu terselesaikan.

Khu―khuAHAHAHAHA.

Tunggu sampai tanggal mainnya tiba.

Kyuubi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, melanjutkan keinginannya menemui Sai. Dia akan tetap membuat perhitungan dengan pemuda kerempeng itu.

 **.**

Kelopak mata itu menyipit, menenggelamkan iris _onyx_ di dalamnya. Dan bibir pemiliknya membuat sebuah seringaian. Ketika dilihatnya sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke dalam telepon genggam pintarnya.

Sebuah undangan? Ajakan? Hee? Apapun itu, Uchiha Itachi tidak peduli. Yang pasti, pemuda Rubah yang menjadi targetnya sejak seminggu yang lalu telah masuk ke dalam perangkap.

Dan ia tidak tau jika pemuda itu begitu agresif sampai-sampai mengundangnya tapi di apartemennya sendiri? Padahal dia pikir pemuda itu akan memilih tempat yang aman untuknya seperti apartemen sederhana milik pemuda itu atau di tempat ramai yang memungkinkan pemuda itu untuk berteriak jika berada dalam keadaan bahaya.

Dan ternyata, si Rubah kecil malah memilih terkurung di kandang srigala pemangsanya.

Memutar kursi di ruang kerjanya, pemuda itu lantas berujar dengan suara serak.

" _Saa_ , kita lihat seagresif apa Kurama- _chan_ yang terkenal dengan keliarannya itu."

 **.**

Dan waktu yang mereka rencanakan pun tiba.

Siang itu, cuaca cukup terik. Namun hal seperti itu tidak akan mengurungkan niat Kyuubi untuk menjemput calon uangnya~

Hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. Karenanya Kyuubi tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum sejak dalam perjalanan ke apartemen yang mewah ini.

"Apa segitu menyenangkannya hanya untuk mendapatkan fotoku?" Ujar pemilik apartemen seraya meletakkan segelas jus apel di atas meja tepat di hadapan pemuda dengan surai merahnya. Dan duduk di sofa single di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Kheh? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tuan muda Uchiha. Aku memotretmu bukan untuk diriku. Melainkan untuk―"

"Kau jual?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Sudah ia duga jika Uchiha di hadapannya memang telah mengetahui pekerjaannya.

Melirik segelas jus apel di hadapannya, Kyuubi benar-benar tergoda untuk menenggak habis isi gelas itu. Tapi, untuk saat ini sepertinya ia akan mengurungkan niatnya yang satu itu mengingat betapa dirinya ingin segera beranjak dari tempat ini.

Anggap da bodoh karena telah masuk ke kandang seekor srigala. Tapi dia Kyuubi, ingat? Dia tidak akan sudi mengizinkan orang lain meneteskan bahkan setetes keringat di apartemennya. Ya, Kyuubi gila kebersihan―jika tidak ingin menyebutnya pelit karena enggan mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk membersihkan perabot di dalam apartemennya.

"Jadi? Pose seperti apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Kyuubi memang sekilas melihat seringai tercetak di bibir pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum manis di hadapannya?

"I-itu. P-pose…. I-itu…."

"Ya?"

"P-posenya…, erm, p-pose…."

"Pose?"

"BERHENTI MENYELA PERKATAANKU UCHIHA!"

"Wah wah, padahal aku kan hanya ingin mempercepat waktu, tapi sepertinya kau lebih suka jika berlama-lama bersamaku ya?"

Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Tsk. Susah sekali memang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang lain. Saat meminta pertolongan (baca:memerintah) Sai saja dia langsung menyuruh pemuda itu berpose seperti yang dia inginkan tanpa mengutarakannya.

Brengsek! Jika Kyuubi mengenal gadis yang menjadi kliennya, dia bersumpah akan menguna-guna gadis itu agar menderita.

"Tsk. Berposelah setelah kau selesai mandi."

Ujar Kyuubi akhirnya, dengan wajah yang menoleh ke kiri. Tentu saja dia malu! Hey! Ini jauh lebih sulit daripada mencuri foto orang telanjang tanpa ketahuan!

"Hanya itu?"

Itachi terlihat menaikkan alis kanannya seolah meremehkan. Dia pikir pose macam apa yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya terlihat enggan mengucapkannya.

Lalu Itachi terkekeh seksi―ya, jika aja Kyuubi adalah seorang gadis maniak Uchiha sejenis pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan Kyuubi merasa diremehkan. Kesal―sangat kesal.

"KAU PIKIR APA LAGI SELAIN ITU HAH?! POSE KAU SEDANG MELAKUKAN ADEGAN SEKS?!―Mmpph!"

Keceplosan.

Dan Itachi semakin terbahak. Sebelum ia bernjak lalu menghilang dari hadapan pemuda yang tengah pucat pasi sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri di hadapannya.

 _Bodooooh! Aku keceplosan!_

 **.**

"Hei Rubah. Menolehlah, dan siapkan kameramu."

Sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Kyuubi. Suara yang sarat akan perintah namun tetap terdengar lembut meskipun suara itu sedikit serak?

Kyuubi pun ban bangkit berdiri dan menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ -nya yang menawan dan surai hitam yang basah meskipun sekilas dapat Kyuubi ketahui surai itu masih terikat kecil di bagian belakangnya. Tubuh atletis yang membuat Kyuubi tanpa sadar meraba perutnya sendiri―oh betapa dia selalu menginginkan tubuh seperti milik pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang agak jauh di hadapannya. Selain tubuh yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air, tangan yang memperlihatkan otot yang tidak berlebihan itu pun masih meneteskan buliran air bening.

Kyuubi bahkan melihat buliran itu mengalir dari leher pemuda dihadapannya menyusuri tubuh atletisnya dan berakhir di suatu tempat yang terlindungi handuk biru gelap yang melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu hingga kira-kira satu jengkal di atas lutut.

 _Glup._

 _B-bodoh a-apa-apaan aku in―_

"Suka, dengan yang kau lihat? Kyuu- _chan_?"

Bariton pemuda itu menyadarkan Kyuubi. Membuatnya berkedut kesal ketika dilihatnya ternyata pemuda di hadapannya tengah bertolak pinggang―angkuh. Cih.

"Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi?"

Entah kenapa Kyuubi merasa gugup saat ini.

 _Tenang Kyuu, tidak akan terjadi apapun. Tarik nafas perlahan. Dan jangan sampai Uchiha keriput itu mencurigaimu._

"Berposelah!" Perintah Kyuubi pada akhirnya.

"D-di sofa ini." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk sofa gading panjang di sebelah sofa yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat ia duduk.

Itachi mengikuti kemauan Kyuubi. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sofa yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda merah yang entah kenapa dimatanya terlihat sangat manis kali ini.

"Lalu? Aku harus apa? Jangan menyianyiakannya karena kesempatanmu hanya satu kali."

Kembali Kyuubi menelan ludah. Sekarang? Mau tidak mau dia harus berkata jujur kan?

Memejamkan matanya erat setelah sebelumnya menolehkan wajahnya. Kyuubi pun berkata,

"B-berposelah seolah k-kau sedang melakukan―"

"Seks?"

Kyuubi lantas membuka matanya dan menoleh cepat. Di dapatinya pemuda yang tengah duduk di tengah sofa dengan tangan kanan yang tertekuk bertumpu pada lututnya tengah menopang wajahnya. Kakinya terbuka―khas seorang laki-laki ketika dalam posisi duduk―dan dia menyeringai seolah mengejek Kyuubi yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Perlahan Itachi bangkit. Berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyuubi yang entah kenapa malah refleks berjalan mundur. Merasa bodoh karena dia malah berjalan mundur, akhirnya Kyuubi berhenti. Dia bukanlah penakut yang akan menghindar dalam keadaan seperti ini! Ya itulah Kyuubi.

"Hee, berani juga kau ya?

"Kau! Sudah berjanji akan memberiku satu foto, Keriput!"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika aku berjanji? Hmn?"

"A-APA MAKSUMMPPPHH!"

Kyuubi terperangkap. Dan dia sadar jika dia sudah sangat terlambat jika menyesalinya sekarang. Bibir yang memerangkap bibirnya semakin liar. Menghisap, mengecup dan bahkan menjilat. Berusaha memancing pemuda rubah yang sudah terperangkap di dalam dekapannya.

Pemuda ini benar-benar rubah liar! Dia hampir saja menyakiti aset masa depan milik Itachi dengan lutut lincahnya. Namun jangan anggap Itachi sebagai Uchiha jika menjinakkan rubah liar saja dia tidak bisa.

Tepat saat si rubah hendak menyerangnya, Itachi lebih dulu memukul tengkuk pemuda itu. Hingga kini Kyuubi tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa panjang tempat dia menyuruh Itachi berpose sebelumnya.

" _Mattaku_ , rubah liar memang sedikit merepotkan." Gumam Itachi menatap pemuda yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya dengan lapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC.

 **.**

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

.

11.08.15

Edited.

Sign, Kina.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter ini khusus untuk kalian yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu chapter ini hadir. Spesial untuk kalian sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya juga ucapan terima kasih karena masih menanti chapter ini dengan sabar. Juga untuk Usa-chin yang masih ngambek karena habis saya cekokin Boku no Piko._

.

.

CRAZY THIEF

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

I don't own anything except the story line.

.

Warning: HumanMale!Kyuubi. OOC. Typo(s). AU. Slash. MalexMale. This fiction will contain BOYS LOVE AND YAOI. So, please just leave this page if you have problem with it. And because this fanfiction contain porn, please to beloved lil brotha or lil sista just leave this page. only 18+ are allowed.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir saja menyembunyikan dirinya. Tapi pemilik kamar dengan nuansa putih gading itu enggan menutup tirai jendelanya.

Pemuda _onyx_ itu menyukainya, sangat menyukai detik-detik dimana matahari hampir menenggelamkan diri. Menyiramkan sinar cerah sore hari menembus kaca yang berada di kamarnya.

Dan kini sinar itu tepat terjatuh ditempat pemuda dengan surai merahnya terbaring di ranjang putihnya. Melihatnya bak malaikat yang tengah terikat di ranjangnya membuat pemilik ranjang itu terkekeh pelan.

Dengan perlahan, Itachi mendekat. Melangkahkan kedua tungkainya hanya untuk menggapai pemuda yang masih terbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya.

Itachi mulai berbaring di sisi kanan pemuda itu. Menumpukan tubuhnya pada lengan kiri yang ia letakkan tepat di atas batal tempat kepala pemuda merah di sebelahnya terbaring.

Mengelus perlahan surai merah yang sangat menggiurkan bak apel sewarna yang baru dipetik dari pohonnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuhkan dirinya pada pipi kiri pemuda yang masih enggan membuka kelopaknya.

Erangan kecil justru mulai terdengar ketika Itachi menyentuh bibir pemuda yang masih terpejam itu dengan bibirnya.

Itachi menyeringai di tengah kegiatannya mengecup bibir di hadapannya. Kini bahkan buka hanya kecupan demi kecupan yang ia lakukan.

Itachi mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibir itu. Jika saja dia tidak ingat pemuda di bawahnya ini adalah rubah liar yang tengah berusaha ia jinakkan, ia pasti sudah menelan bibir menggemaskan pemuda ini.

Demi nama keluarganya! Bibir yang kini mulai dengan nakal ia jilati adalah bibir terbaik diantara setiap gadis dan bahkan pemuda lain yang pernah ia rasakan. Bibir ini bagaikan nikotin―yang sekali kau mencobanya, kau tidak akan tahan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi dan―

"MPPPH!"

Ah, sepertinya tanpa sadar Itachi menghisap lidah didalam mulutnya hingga pemiliknya terusik dan―ehm, sedikit tidak dapat merasakan oksigen lagi.

Itachi melepaskan cumbuannya―sedikit tidak rela memang. Tapi dia belum ingin rubahnya pergi dari dunia ini sebelum mendapatkan hidangan utamanya.

"HOSH! B-BRENGSEK AHPA Y-YANG K-KAU LAKUKAN! KAU BERENCANA MEMBUNUHKU JANGAN DENGAN CARA MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU UCHIHA! ITU PELECEHALLHHMMPPPHHH!"

Masuk. Tepat saat pemuda beriris _ruby_ itu membentaknya, Itachi memanfaatkan kata terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda di bawahnya untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Membelit lidah pemuda merah ini dengan lidahnya. Sesekali menarik lidah lawannya lalu menghisapnya dengan kasar.

Tidak peduli lagi tujuannya untuk menjinakkan rubah ini. Toh dia juga sudah terlanjur bangun dari tidurnya. Dan tangannya terikat. Kheh. Lucu sekali, rubah liar yang terperangkap.

"Mmmnnggh!"

Lagi-lagi mengerang dengan kasar ketika jari-jari tangan kanan Itachi mengusap tengkuk si rubah dengan lembut.

Jilat lalu kecup. Sentuhan terakhir Itachi―setidaknya untuk sesi ini. Kini ia hanya memandang Uzumaki Kyuubi―pemuda dibawahnya yang tengah menarik napas dengan terburu-buru.

Sesekali Kyuubi terbatuk. Mungkin tersedak liurnya sendiri?

Dan Itachi benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan tatapan laparnya. Diusapnya liur yang mengalir menuju tengkuk Kyuubi dengan ibu jarinya lalu setelahnya ia jilat ibu jarinya. Membuat Kyuubi memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lepaskan aku. Uchiha." Ujar Kyuubi setelah dapat mengatur napasnya.

Itachi hanya balas menatap pemuda yang memberinya tatapan tajam itu dengan senyuman.

"Hmn? Kau yang menyerahkan diri dengan datang kesini, kini kau yang ingin menghindariku―lagi?"

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya, ini salahnya karena dengan bodoh malah ke tempat ini. Padahal dirinya tau―sangat tau, seperti apa sifat asli pemuda brengsek di hadapannya sekarang.

 _Tsk. Chikuso._ Umpat Kyuubi dalam batinnya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu sayang. Atau aku akan menggigitmu sekarang juga."

Kyuubi kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

Itachi terkekeh.

"Kau tau jelas apa mauku, bukan?"

"Kau memiliki banyak wanita dan mungkin laki-laki bukan? Pakai saja mereka untuk menyalurkan hasrat gila-mu itu. Uchiha."

Kembali Itachi mengecup bibir itu sekilas―tidak tahan ketika melihat setiap kata kasar nan ketus keluar dari kedua belahnya.

"Akan sampai kapan bibirmu itu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untukku, Kyuu- _chan_?"

Tch.

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan menjijikkan seperti itu. Brengsek! Apa yang kau sentuh itu! Sialan!"

Itachi menyeringai. Lengan kirinya kini menjadi tumpuan kepala bersurai merah pemuda di sampingnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya, mulai menjelajah tubuh Kyuubi. Dan tepat berada di selangkangan rubah merah itu ketika pemiliknya membentak Itachi untuk menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hee? Kupikir meskipun kau menolak tapi adik kecilmu ini benar-benar menyukai perlakuanku loh~"

Itachi kembali menggoda adik kecil rubahnya. Sedikit meremasnya yang masih terbungkus _jeans_ belel pemiliknya.

"B-brengsek! L-lepaskan t-tangnnh! Tangankuh U-Uchiha. _I-ith-ittai_."

"Aa. Benar juga, tanganmu yang tertindih tubuh seksi-mu itu pasti tersiksa ya? Tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskan kedua tangan liarmu itu. Bagaimana dong?"

"BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA! KUJAMIN KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

Meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Kyuubi, Itachi berdesis,

"Ssshh. Bagaimana jika begini,"

Itachi mengambil gelas berisi jus apel yang sebelumya ia suguhkan pada tamunya yang kini menjadi mangsanya. Kembali menyodorkannya pada Kyuubi setelah sebelumnya membuat tubuh Kyuubi berada dalam posisi terduduk.

"Minum jus favoritmu ini. Dan aku, akan melepaskan ikatan di tanganmu. Bagaimana?

Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"Dalam mimpimu. Kau pikir aku bodoh hingga dengan sukarela akan meminum jus itu? Khek. Yang benar saja."

Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah maklum atas penolakan Kyuubi―dia sudah tau kok jika Kyuubi akan menolak.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Itachi jika akan berakhir tanpa mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Souka? Jika begitu, aku tidak akan memaksamu,"

Kyuubi menoleh kembali pada pemuda yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang yang ia tempati.

Menyerah? Seorang Uchiha Itachi?

"Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak membuka ikatan tanganmu ketika kau meraung-raung nanti, rubah liar."

Setelahnya Itachi menangkup kedua pipi Kyuubi dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat Kyuubi mengernyit menahan sakit. Namun Kyuubi masih membungkam kedua belah bibirnya.

Dia bersumpah tidak akan terkecoh dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi hingga mulutnya terbuka. Ya, sumpah itu akan benar-benar ia pegang jika saja ia melihat sebuah seringaian milik Uchiha Itachi. Karena setelahnya Kyuubi menjerit dengan kencang ketika Itachi kembali meremas adik kecilnya. Dan dengan seketika Itachi membungkam mulut Kyuubi dengan mulutnya.

Kyuubi terbatuk di tengah cumbuannya dengan Itachi ketika ia merasakan cairan dengan rasa apel memasuki mulutnya. Namun Itachi tetap dalam aksinya, menghiraukan Kyuubi yang seolah membutuhkan udara kehidupan.

Itachi justru melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi. Memastikan rubah kecilnya menelan habis jus apel yang baru saja ia berikan _mouth-to-mouth_.

Setelah yakin dengan pasti Kyuubi menelannya, Itachi melepaskan cumbuannya. Kyuubi langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dimana Itachi malah menyeringai menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang masih terengah-engah.

"B-Brengh-sek, U-Uchi-ha!"

Itachi tersenyum. "Tidurlah sebentar. Akan kulepaskan ikatanmu ketika aku kembali."

CUP.

Dan entah kenapa sebuah kecupan yang di berikan Itachi di kening Kyuubi tidak di pedulikannya. Kyuubi malah menurut ketika Itachi kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya tidak lama kemudian.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Bertepat di rumah utama kediaman Uchiha terlihat seorang gadis berjalan dengan wajah penuh kekesalan menghampiri seseorang yang ia duga menghilangkan salah satu hasil eksperimennya.

" _Aniki_ , sudah kubilang jangan ambil obat itu. Aku belum menggurangi dosisnya. Sekarang kembalikan. Kau belum memakainya bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung ketika Adik perempuannya menghampirinya yang tengah berkutat dengan buku yang dia baca di ruang tengah rumah mereka dengan tangan terbuka dihadapannya. Menagih sesuatu yang ia sebut dengan obat pada Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Obat apa? Aku tidak mengambil apapun di lab-mu."

"Obat yang kau pesan, Aniki. Aku hanya membuatnya dua butir dalam bentuk kapsul dan satu butir hilang dari lab-ku. Aku bahkan belum mengurangi dosisnya. Itu bisa berbaha― _chotto_ _matte_ , bukan kau yang mengambilnya?"

"Hn."

Sebuah gumaman Sasuke tujukan pada adiknya. Dan setelahnya keheningan menghampiri mereka sejenak sebelum ia menoleh pada adik perempuannya yang masih berdiri di sebelah sofa yang ia duduki dan bergumam dengan nada yang aneh.

" _Masaka?!_ "

" _Nanda?_ " Tanya Sasuke pada adiknya sebelum ia menyadari suatu hal yang juga disadari adiknya.

" _Aniue!/Aniki_."

.

.

Kyuubi bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa ruangan yang dirinya tempati begitu panas hingga dengan terpaksa ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Kyuubi tau itu. Terutama di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

B-brengsek. Ah-a-apa y-yangh Uchi-Uchiha itu berikan p-pada-kuugh!

Menegang.

Kyuubi tau bagian selatan tubuhnya tengah menegang. Tentu keadaan seperti ini pernah ia alami sebelumnya karena dia adalah laki-laki bukan?

Tapi ini berbeda. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali ketika saat ini bendanya menegang.

Bisa ia lihat bagian itu begitu menonjol makin mempersempit jeans belel yang ia kenakan.

Dengan perlahan Kyuubi meringkukkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin mengerahkan tenaga untuk memperkecil intensitas erangan yang ia keluarkan ketika benda miliknya bergesekan dengan jeans-nya.

Berhasil. Kini Kyuubi tengah meringkuk membelakangi pintu kamar ini. Melipat kedua kakinya yang juga terikat ke depan dadanya.

Jendela kamar di hadapannya masih terbuka. Namun matahari sudah tenggelam. Hingga kamar yang ia tempati sekarang mulai menggelap. Satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari arah jendela di hadapannya, dimana lampu-lampu kota mulai di nyalakan.

Masih dan semakin menyakitkan. Kyuubi bahkan tidak bisa lagi menahan rintihan dan tetesan air yang mulai keluar dari matanya.

Mungkin sudah 10 menit, atau 20? Entahlah Kyuubi tidak bisa lagi berpikir sampai dirinya tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pintu ruangan ini terbuka.

Dia takut. Tapi tidak bisa lari.

"Apa kau suka, di dalam kegelapan huh?"

Suara Itachi terasa menggema saat tertangkap pendengaran Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bantal yang sempat menjadi alas kepalanya untuk tidur.

Tapi sepertinya, hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Itachi yang dengan samar menangkap suara rintihan tawanannya.

Itachi menyeringai.

Sudah bekerja rupanya.

Itachi mendekati ranjang miliknya yang kini menjadi tempat Kyuubi meringkuk di atasnya.

Setelah meletakkan sebuah bungkusan makanan siap saji di atas meja, Itachi mendudukkam dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Dia baru saja mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak Kyuubi ketika dirinya melihat tubuh yang tengah meringkuk membelakanginya kini tengah gemetar.

Wah apa efeknya sehebat ini? Saa, jika begitu mari kita buktikan.

Dapat Itachi rasakan tubuh itu menegang ketika ia menyentuh pundaknya. Namun tidak ada perlawanan ataupun cacian yang sejak awal ia dapatkan dari pemuda yang kini masih meringkuk di ranjangnya.

Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi. Namun pemiliknya tetap kukuh mempertahankan posisinya.

"Wah ada apa ini? Jadi rubah yang sejak tadi bermulut pedas sudah enggan berkomentar hmn?"

Tidak ada jawaban membuat Itachi sedikit kesal.

Dengan kasar ditariknya pemuda yang sejak tadi meringkuk hingga kini dalam posisi terduduk.

Hanya rintihan tertahan yang Itachi dapatkan. Setelahnya pemuda itu masih melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada dengan kepala tertunduk.

Rambut merahnya basah. Pun dengan pakaiannya. Ia seperti habis ternggelam di laut. Membuat Itachi mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tidak ada respon. Hanya rintihan.

"Katakan kau kenapa, Uzumaki!"

Bentakan Itachi justru membuat pemuda di hadapannya malah terisak.

Itachi mengangkat perlahan wajah tertunduk pemuda di hadapannya.

Mata yang sayu di hadapannya mengeluarkan air mata yang pertama kalinya Itachi lihat dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak―mungkin karena digigiti oleh pemiliknya.

Argh! Mana bisa Itachi menahan diri dalam keadaan seperti ini! Tsk. Kuso!

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Itachi melahap bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya menahan belakang kepala dengan surai merahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman sepihak yang dilakukannya. Dan tangan kanannya mendekap hingga ke punggung pemuda itu.

Kyuubi mengerang di dalam cumbuannya. Ia ingin sekali menolak perlakuan Itachi padanya tapi tubuhnya justru merespon dengan baik. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya mengerang dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Sial. Ia benci terlihat lemah seperti ini di hadapan orang lain. Tapi selangkangannya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sangat sakit menahannya hingga air matanya justru mengalir begitu saja. Damn!

"U-mmph-errgh-tikanhh!"

Itachi berhenti. Dia sadar pemuda di hadapannya membutuhkan pasokan udara, karena itu Itachi berhenti―hanya untuk sejenak tentu saja.

Namun pada saat akan kembali melahap bibir di hadapannya, pemiliknya justru menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

"Leghh-pshhkanhh-ugh-k-kuso!"

Itachi menyeringai.

"Hee? Kau memintaku melepaskanmu? Benar juga, aku sudah berjanji ya tadi. Akan kulepaskan jika kau bersikap baik."

"B-brrghh-b-rengsekh kau-U-auch―"

"Ssshh. Sejak kapan namaku berubah seperti itu hmn? Onegaishimasu, Itachi-sama. Katakan begitu, setelahnya akan kulepaskan."

Tubuh itu semakin bergetar dan Itachi merasa ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa? Apa yang salah hingga tawanannya merintih di tengah erangan merdunya? Dan kenapa dia terlihat seperti menahan sakit?

"I-kh-i-ttekhh-Ta-Tachihh-ohhnegaiii-khh."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang di keluarkannya, Kyuubi mengeluarkan air mata.

Itachi terdiam. Baru saja ia akan mengabulkan mermintaan Kyuubi ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

Dengan cepat Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menjawab panggilan yang ia terima tanpa membaca caller id yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya itu.

" _Moshi-mo―_ "

[ITACHI! KEMBALIKAN OBATKU SEBELUM KAU MENGGUNAKANNYA UNTUK MEMBAHAYAKAN ORANG LAIN!]

" _Imotou_ , kemana panggilan hormatmu pada kakakmu. Dan obat? Obat apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak―"

[Tentu saja kau! Karena _Aniki_ tidak mengambil obat itu! Obat perangsang yang sedang dalam penelitianku! Kuletakkan di lab, ada dua butir. Kau kan yang―blablabla]

 _Masaka?_

[Aku belum mengurangi dosisnya. Itu akan berbahaya jika kau minum! Karena itu kem―]

PIP.

"Kyuu? _Daijoubu_?"

Kyuubi menggeleng dengan susah payah. Bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang ia keluarkan.

"Biar aku lihat. Sekarang, buka kakimu perlahan, dan perlihatkan padaku. Okay?"

Masih menggeleng. Membuat Itachi menghela napas berat. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi ia harus apa?

"Ne, Kyuu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi tunjukkan padaku separah apa keadaannya, dengan begitu aku bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Kyuubi hanya terdiam dengan rintihannya. Membiarkan Itachi yang perlahan membuka lipatan kakinya yang ia tekuk di depan dada.

Itachi hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri jika saja ia tidak pandai mengendalikan diri.

Sesuatu membengkak di tengah selangkangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Dia alihkan pandangnya pada wajah Kyuubi yang menoleh kearah lain dengan bibir yang sedari tadi ia gigit. Kyuubi kesakitan. Ia tau itu.

Menghela napas berat, Itachi mengusap lembut pipi Kyuubi sebelum membuat wajah pemuda itu menghadap kearahnya.

" _It's okay_. Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengurangi efeknya. Aku tidak akan lama. Kau tunggu disini se―"

"…."

"Kyuu? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

" _―u w-was know it―kh r-righh―t?_ "

"Apa? Apa maksud―"

" _T-thiss._ "

Itachi tidak paham soal apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi. Tapi melihat pemuda di hadapannya menahan hasratnya membuat Itachi sendiri sulit menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Kyuubi.

Ini memang salahnya yang memberi Kyuubi obat gila itu. Itachi akui ia menyesal akan itu.

Tapi, tentu ini adalah salah Kyuubi karena menunjukkan wajah seolah meminta diterkam seperti sekarang di hadapan pemuda kelebihan hormon seperti Itachi.

Tsk. Persetan dengan amukan pemuda di hadapannya setelah ini. Toh hanya dengan cara itu pemuda ini bisa lepas dari efeknya.

BRUK.

Itachi mendorong Kyuubi kembali terbaring di ranjangnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung meraup bibir pemuda dihadapannya dengan bringas.

Kecup. Jilat. Tekan. Hisap. Gigit. Hisap. Lumat.

Terus berulang tanpa peduli pemuda yang tengah di serangnya berusaha keras menghindari cumbuannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Itachi hanya perlu menahan kepala Kyuubi lebih keras hingga membuat pemiliknya sedikit mengernyit kesakitan.

Itachi terus gencar berusaha untuk membuka mulut lawannya, namun Kyuubi tetap menutup rapat mulutnya. Hingga Itachi mengambil langkah curang dengan mencubit salah satu _nipple_ Kyuubi yang menegang.

Kyuubi menjerit. Obat yang menjalar di tubuhnya benar-benar memberikan efek yang besar pada tubuhnya.

Dengan kesempatan itu lidah Itachi memasuki rongga mulut lawannya. Mengajak penghuni rongga itu pergulat. Melilit lidah Kyuubi dengan kasar sesekali menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya tanpa ampun.

Astaga, Itachi benar-benar menikmatinya.

Apalagi sesekali Kyuubi mengerang di tengah cumbuannya, membuat Itachi semakin tidak sabar menggarap pemuda di pelukannya saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Itachi mulai membuka kancing kancing kemeja Kyuubi di tengah cumbuan bibirnya. Ia yakin Kyuubi tidak menyadari jika kemejanya kini tengah terbuka sedikit demi sedikit karena ulah Itachi.

Tangan Kyuubi yang masih terikat di belakangnya bergerak dengan tidak nyaman.

Dalam hati Kyuubi benar-benar mengutuk Uchiha di hadapannya. Namun, tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak.

Ia ingin ikatan tangannya terlepas. Namun Kyuubi tidak tau, untuk apa ia menginginkan tangannya bebas.

Untuk memukul pemuda di hadapannya atau…, malah untuk memeluknya? Mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada tengkuk pemuda di hadapannya?

Kyuubi merasa dirinya gila sekarang.

Itachi mulai mengecupi tengkuknya. Membuat banyak jejak di tempat itu.

Dengan merintih, mulut Kyuubi tetap memohon pada Itachi untuk menghentikkan perlakuannya.

Itachi sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dari segala penolakan Kyuubi. Toh tubuh pemuda di bawahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda penolakan.

Namun, gerakan Itachi terhenti ketika ia merasakan tetesan air membasahi pipinya ketika ia tengah mencumbu belakang telinga Kyuubi. Tepat ketika tangannya baru saja mulai memanjakan sesuatu milik Kyuubi si bawah sana.

Kyuubi terisak. Dia menangis.

Itachi membangkitkan dirinya hanya untul mendapati Kyuubi menangis terisak.

Membuatnya enggan untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Tsk. _Nakuna_."

Itachi menghapus air mata Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi hanya bisa terisak. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah lain. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis di hadapan orang lain.

Itachi mengalihkan tubuhnya dari atas Kyuubi. Lalu dengan perlahan membantu pemuda di bawahnya kembali bangkit dalam posisi terduduk.

Di tengah keheningan yang hanya di warnai oleh isakan Kyuubi, perlahan Itachi melepas ikatan di kedua tangan Kyuubi.

Selanjutnya Kyuubi hanya merasakan tepukan di atas kepalanya setelah pemuda Uchiha itu mengecup mesra kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Kyuubi mendongak perlahan ketika tangan Itachi membawa dagunya untuk mendongak―menatap iris kelam di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah melepaskannya. Kau bisa tuntaskan masalahmu di toilet."

Pats.

Itachi kembali menepuk puncak kepalanya sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjang dimana Kyuubi masih terduduk.

Kyuubi melihat Itachi menuju buffet tv di seberang ranjang yang di tempatinya. Kyuubi tidak tau apa yang dicari pemuda itu. Dirinya sendiri masih merasa kesakitan di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Karena penasaran akan apa yang dicari Itachi, Kyuubi menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"A-ahpa y-yang kau c-cari?"

Dapat Kyuubi lihat sekilas Itachi menghentikan gerakannya sebelum melanjutkan pencariannya ketika mendengar Kyuubi bertanya.

"Kunci mobil dan―"

"D-dan?"

Itachi berhenti sejenak dari pencariannya.

"Buku kontak―"

Perkataan Itachi membuat dahi Kyuubi berkerut.

"―yah kau tau. Aku butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan apa yang baru saja gagal kulakukan." Itachi mengendikkan bahu sejenak sebelum kembali mencari apa yang ia cari sebelumnya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuubi tentangnya, Itachi benar-benar tidak tau. Setelah menemukan buku kontaknya Itachi menghubungi seorang wanita dari banyak daftar kontak yang ada di buku itu.

Itachi tidak pernah mau menyimpan nomor-nomor wanita mainannya di kontak telepon genggamnya. Baginya itu tidak penting.

Setelahnya, Itachi kembali mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Tsk. Persetan dengan kunci mobil."

Kyuubi melihat Itachi menggeram kesal karena tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya. Pemuda itu langsung menyambar jaket yang tergantung di lemarinya dan berjalan menuju Kyuubi.

Itachi melihat pemuda yang masih di ranjangnya tengah memeluk lututnya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Mengabaikannya, Itachi langsung berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya berniat mengambil kunci motor yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di sana.

Setelah menggenggam kunci motornya, Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

Ya, itu yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya jika sebuah tangan tidak menarik belakang jaket yang ia pakai hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"J-jangan. Jangan t-temui dia."

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya setelah menepis tangannya yang sebelumnya menarik jaketnya.

"Apasih maumu sebenarnya?!"

Kyuubi hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"A-aku―ugh."

"Tsk. Karena kau sudah menghentikanku, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

BRUK.

Lumat. Hisap. Gigit. Jilat. Hisap. Lumat.

Dengan gemas Itachi terus meraup bibir pemuda dalam dekapannya dengan bibirnya. Sungguh rasanya Itachi ingin sekali menelannya.

Itachi tidak akan mundur kali ini. Persetan jika pemuda di bawahnya menagis lagi. Kembali, ini salah Kyuubi karena menahan kepergiannya.

Lagipula kali ini ia mendapat respon positif dari lawannya. Kyuubi membalas ciumannya. Amatir memang, tapi merasakan bagaimana pemuda di bawahnya kini berusaha mengimbangi ciumannya membuat Itachi makin bergairah.

Ciuman Itachi berpindah. Uchiha itu kini mulai mengecup bagian tengkuk Kyuubi. Menghisap kasar adam's apple pemuda dibawahnya, membuat pemiliknya mengerang keras.

"Akh! T-Tachhiih!"

Kyuubi memeluk kepala Itachi yang kini tengah menghisap dadanya dengan erat.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya, menyamakan wajahnya dengan Kyuubi dan menatap pemuda yang masih terengah dibawahnya tepat di mata _ruby_ -nya.

"Kyuu, kau membuatku gila."

Lalu kembali melumat kembali bibir pemuda di bawahnya dengan kasar. Jika saja bisa, mungkin Itachi akan menelan bibir yang kini menjadi candu untuknya itu.

Tangan kiri Itachi pun mulai bergerilnya di tubuh Kyuubi. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berhenti untuk sekedar memanjakan kedua nipples Kyuubi bergantian, membuat pemiliknya mengerang di tengah cumbuan Itachi.

Dapat Itachi rasakan ksdua kaki Kyuubi bergerak gelisah di bawah sana, membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Itachi semakin mempersempit celana yang ia kenakan.

Itachi melepas cumbuannya hanya untuk mendapati Kyuubi terengah-engah. Lalu Itachi menyeringai―sangat seksi.

"Sudah tidak sabar eh?"

Dan apa yang di dapatkan Itachi sebagai respon adalah wajah dengan rona samar dari tawanan dibawahnya―membuat Itachi lagi-lagi tidak tahan untuk melumat pemuda dalam kungkungannya.

Tangan Itachi yang lain mulai sampai pada sesuatu yang minta dimanjakan milik Kyuubi di bawah sana. Meremasnya perlahan hingga pemiliknya kembali mengerang.

"A-ap-pah y-yanghh―kau sshh-entuhh?!"

"Hmn? Masih saja menolak di saat seperti ini? Kau benar-benar minta kutelan rupanya."

Kejadian berikutnya terasa begitu cepat untuk Kyuubi.

Itachi membuka dan melepas celananya begitu cepat dan kasar. Bahkan Kyuubi yang merasa masih memiliki malu menunjukkan bendanya dan ingin menyembunyikannya pun tidak sempat sama sekali karena sekarang―

"T-Tachhiiiihhh! Akhh―yameteegghhhh!"

Ya. Itachi menghisap adik kecil Kyuubi dengan brutal. Membuat Kyuubi merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Brengsek untuk siapapun pembuat obat yang diberikan Itachi padanya. Obat itu memberikan efek yang luar biasa. Segala yang dilakukan Itachi padanya terasa nikmat―ah! Sangat nikmat.

Kyuubi menyukainya tapi ini terasa begitu memalukan ketika ia menyadari Itachi, orang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi perhatiannya tengah berada di selangkangannya memanjakan adik kecilnya dengan mulutnya yang sesekali dihisapnya―oh my! Kyuubi bisa gila sekarang!

Tidak lama setelah bayangan Itachi meng-anu-anu-kan(?) bendanya, Kyuubi mengerang―sangat keras ketika hasrat pertamanya yang tanpa ia sadari ia keluarkan di dalam mulut Itachi.

Kyuubi terengah-engah setelahnya. Dan membuka matanya cepat ketika ia teringat Itachi tadi berada dibawah sana untuk memanjakan adik kecilnya.

Tepat saat kedua kelopak mata Kyuubi terbuka, Itachi telah berada kembali tepat di atasnya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman sebelum kembali melumat bibirnya.

Kyuubi merasakannya. Cairan yang Itachi bagi ke dalam mulutnya―cairan miliknya.

Kembali tanpa sadar Kyuubi merona. Apalagi kali ini matanya tidak terpejam ketika Itachi menlumat bibirnya dan mereka berbagi cairan hasrat Kyuubi.

Sungguh. Mata Itachi seolah menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalamnya. Membuat Kyuubi kemudian kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda di atasnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Baru saja terhanyut, Kyuubi kembali membuka matanya karena Itachi melepas lumatannya dan terkekeh tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang k-kau tetawakan, Keriput?!"

Itachi berhenti. Lalu kembali menyeringai.

"Hmn? Tidak. Tapi,"

Kyuubi mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi tanpa melepas tangannya yang masih melingkar di tengkuk pemuda di atasnya.

"Adikmu masih ingin bermain bersamaku rupanya. Dia belum mau tertidur." Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya tepat di hadapan wajah Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi merona.

"K-kau..., b-BRENGSEK OBAT APA YANG KA BERIKAN PADAKUGHH―t-tun-ugguhhh T-Tac-chiiiihhh!"

.

.

"Kulum."

Kyuubi memalingkan wajah, menghindari tiga jari yang Itachi sodorkan padanya.

"Kubilang kulum. Atau aku tidak akan tanggung jika kau kesakitan."

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan." Sahut Kyuubi kemudian.

Itachi menggeram kesal. Dia tidak mau mundur―tepatnya dia tidak akan mundur. Karena pemuda di bawahnya lah yang semula menghentikan kepergiannya.

Melirik Kyuubi yang masih memalingkan wajah darinya, dalam hati Itachi bersumpah akan membuat uke liar di bawahnya ini memohon padanya.

Selanjutnya tanpa Kyuubi sadari, Itachi memborgol kedua tangannya yang tengah bertopang dada. Ya, menggunakan borgol. Bukan lagi kain pengikat sederhana seperti sebelumnya. Karena kali ini akan lebih sulit mengikat seekor rubah yang tengah terjaga.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memborgolku U-Uchiha?! T-tunggu! A-apa yang akan kau l-lakukan di bawah sana?! H-he―eeghh! J-jang-aanhh d-disan-nahh!"

Jilat. Hisap.

Jilat. Jilat. Jilat.

Lalu hisap dengan kuat.

Dan erangan merdu kembali terdengar di telinga Itachi.

Tangan kiri Itachi lalu kembali menggenggam adik kecil Kyuubi dan memanjakannya. Menggerakannya naik-turun secara seirama. Sedangkan Itachi masih meneruskan kegiatan awalnya. Menjilat dan seaekali menghisap lingkaran kecil di antara kedua bongkahan kenyal Kyuubi yang kini salah satunya tengah ia remas dengan gemas.

Kyuubi kembali mengerang.

Dan erangannya semakin menjadi ketika Itachi memasukkan sesuatu yang basah ke dalam lingkaran kecil miliknya.

Adik kecilnya semakin berkedut ketika apa yang Itachi lakukan dibawah sana dengan lidahnya dibarengi dengan gerakan naik-turun yang semakin intents di selangkangannya.

Tidak lama, Itachi mengganti benda kenyal yang sebelumnya memanjakan dalam lingkaran kecil Kyuubi dengan sesuatu yang lebih kaku―jari tangannya.

Dapat Itachi lihat kernyitan muncul di dahi Kyuubi yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Itachi kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuubi.

Dan sentuhan lembut di kening Kyuubi membuat pemuda itu seketika membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati Itachi yang masih mengecup keningnya sebelum beralih menatapnya.

"Rilekslah, dan ini akan membuatmu nyaman. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

.

.

Itachi menggeram seraya terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Kyuubi mengerang dibawahnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu masih terbogol terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Itachi. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam dan lagi-lagi erangan kembali meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Itachi menggeram. Derit tempat tidurnya samar terdengar karena tentu saja ranjang yang ia gunakan saat ini adalah ranjang yang dipesan khusus oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"AHNGG―NGGH―hh―T-Tah―chii―le-lebih―ceh-patt―ughh!"

Mendengar perkataan terputus meluncur dari bibir pemuda di bawahnya membuat Itachi sungguh tidak dapat menahan seringaiannya.

Itachi lantas mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Kyuubi menjilatnya sensual sebelum berbisik dengan suara berat yang entah bagaimana terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Kyuubi hingga pemuda merah itu semakin mengerang.

"Memohonlah sayang. Memohonlah. Aku tidak menerima perintah."

Kali ini Kyuubi menggeram. Tentu saja ia tidak rela jika harus memohon. Tapi si brengsek di atasnya malah sengaja memperlambat gerakannya.

Sialan.

Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya―ia menahan diri tentu saja. Jika tidak dia sudah pasti akan mengambil alih permainan ini dan Uchiha sialan di atasnya akan semakin senang karena perlakuannya yang seolah menyerahkan diri. Setidaknya Kyuubi masih bisa berpikir dengan sisa kewarasannya di tengah keadaan menyiksa seperti ini.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu sayang. Atau aku akan menelannya. Memohonlah. Bukankah ini begitu menyiksamu?"

Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri―sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mengakui jika Uchiha diatanya begitu tampan dan―brengsek, apa yang dia pikirkan?

"AKH!"

Seringaian Itachi kembali mengembang. Baru saja ia kembali membuat pemuda dibawahnya mengerang dengan satu hentakan tepat mengenai titik nikmat pemuda merah yang kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kala Itachi perlahan kembali menahan tempo pinggulnya menghantam lubang nikmat milik Kyuubi.

Menyiksa memang, Itachi sungguh sangat bersabar hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah permohonan dari Kyuubi.

"Memohonlah. Memohonlah dengan suara merdumu dan aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu itu, hmn?"

B-breng-sek. Ia tidak tahan!

"K-kumo-honn―nngh―le-lebih c-cepaathh."

"Hmn? Kau mau aku mempercepat apa, Kyuu? Katakanlah dengan jelas."

S-sialan.

"PERCEPATLAH GERAKAN PINGGULMU! SODOK AKU LEBIH KERAS BRENGS―AKKHH!"

Astaga. Ini gila. Kyuubi merasa dirinya sudah gila karena menikmati apa yang Uchiha itu lakukan padanya.

Benar. Ia menikmatinya. Kyuubi menikmatinya. Saat setiap ujung penis yang berada di tempat terdalam dirinya, menghentak dengan kasar dan dengan tempo gerakan yang semakin cepat. Juga dimana tangan milik pemuda di atasnya memanjakan miliknya karena kedua tangannya justru melingkar dengan erat di tengkuk pemuda yang tengah menggarapnya dengan brutal.

Erangan demi erangan yang dengan sialan keluar dari belah bibirnya. Sungguh Kyuubi tidak bisa menahannya.

Ini pengalaman pertamanya dan―

"― _SHIT_!"

"Hmn? Jaga ucapanmu sayang. Kau bukan sedang mencaciku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan di luar sana. Kau sedang bergerak dengan liar di bawahku. Jadi kendalikan bibir seksimu itu atau erghh―"

"ITU TERLALU KERAS SIALAAA―NNGH!"

"Benarkah? Tapi lubangmu sa-grrrhh-ngat menyukainya. Astaga begitu sem-pit di bawah si-ni―ugh."

Semakin cepat. Semakin liar. Erangan demi erangan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda dibawahnya sungguh malah semakin membuat Itachi bergerak semakin liar di bawah sana.

"Ngh―C-chi"

"Hmn?"

"L-leh-passhhh―bor-ahn-gol―ah lebih―ugh―"

Itachi terkekeh di tengah geramannya hanya untuk menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi yang sungguh berantakan.

"Kau-erg―apa maumu sebenarnya hmn? Kulepas borgolmu atau―urgh-mempercepat ini?"

Selanjutnya Itachi kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan kembali menghentaknya tepat pada titik yang sudah sangat dihapalnya hingga Kyuubi beberapa kali terlonjak karena hentakkannya.

"B-bor-gol inihh―a-aku ingin―" Kata-kata Kyuubi terputus setelahnya karena Itachi begitu tidak tahan melihat bibir yang telah membengkak dan semerah apel itu berusaha berbicara di hadapannya.

Kyuubi sendiri tidak sadar jika saat ia terbungkam, Itachi entah bagaimana melepaskan ikatan borgolnya, membuat dirinya dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan erat ke leher pemuda di atasnya dan tentu saja kembali memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Sungguh Kyuubi tidak tau sejak kapan ia lupa bernapas ketika bercumbu dengan Itachi hingga tanpa sadar saat ia melepaskan cumbuan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen, ia sudah berada di atas pemuda itu.

Uke on top?

Tsk. Kyuubi benar-benar merasa harga dirinya sudah terbuang jauh entah kemana.

Ia sudah keluar dua kali dan Itachi bahkan belum mengeluarkan sperma sialan miliknya dan benda sialan yang masih berada di dalamnya justru semakin membesar.

"Kau membesar. Sialan."

Itachi menyeringai seksi―dan itu membuat Kyuubi ingin memukulnya jika saja pemuda itu tidak menaik turunkan tubuhnya seenaknya di atas kejantanan pemuda itu.

"Bergeraklah sayang. Sekarang giliranmu, atau aku akan menahanmu sampai besok dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Setelahnya, Kyuubi benar-benar mengutuk hormon brengsek pemuda di bawahnya dan jangan lupakan obat sialan yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak semua yang terjadi malam ini.

.

.

Kyuubi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berbagai memori tentang kejadian di malam tadi mulai berputar di otaknya.

 _Yume_ _ka?_

Sebuah dekapan erat di pinggangnya menyadarkannya, ini bukanlah mimpi. Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Kenapa ia begitu bodohnya?

"Seorang pencuri, yang tercuri. Hmn?"

Ujar pemuda di sebelahnya. Napas hangat pemuda itu berhembus tepat di telinganya.

Kyuubi enggan menoleh. Benar-benar malas. Dia bahkan belum mendapatkan foto itu.

Tsk. Bodoh.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lagi, jika kau masih menginginkan foto itu."

Perkataan itu membuat Kyuubi menoleh cepat. Dan―

CUP.

Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir pemuda di sebelahnya. Dapat Kyuubi rasakan jika pemuda itu menyeringai. Lalu berbisik seksi di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau benar-benar seagresif ini."

Kyuubi membelalak. Lalu mendorong pemuda itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"B-brengsek! Menjauh dariku keriput!" Bentaknya dengan punggung tangan mengusap bibirnya berkali-kali, berusaha menghapus bekas bibir pemuda yang ia panggil keriput di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. Kekehan yang seksi―jika saja Kyuubi masih terbuai olehnya seperti tadi malam.

"I love you too." Ujar Itachi sebagai balasan perkataan Kyuubi sebelumnya.

Kyuubi melotot horor.

"Itu bukan pernyataan cinta b-brengsek!" Sahut Kyuubi dengan sakartis.

Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum seksi―ya sangat seksi hingga membuat Kyuubi benar-benar ingin menendangnya.

"Berhentilah mengambil fotoku, karena kau bahkan sudah memilikiku sekarang."

Perkataan Itachi membuat kening Kyuubi berkerut― _Masaka_?

"K-kau―Berhenti mempermainkanku Keriput!" Kyuubi bangkit setelah menyentakkan tangan pemuda disebelahnya yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang masih sangat terasa nyeri, Kyuubi memulai memakai pakaiannya yang semalam dilempar pasangan ranjangnya.

Aa, pasangan ranjang. Miris memang mendengarnya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Itachi menggapai lengan kiri Kyuubi tepat ketika pemuda itu hendak bangkit untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kemana saja asal tidak melihat wajahmu."

Kembali Itachi terkekeh.

" _Sou_?" Tapi bahkan tujuanmu kesini adalah untuk mendapatkan potret wajahku―yang tengah menggarapmu."

Kyuubi menoleh dengan cepat ketika kata familiar itu terdengar di telinganya.

"KAU!"

"JANGAN KATAKAN JIKA KAU ADALAH GADIS IDIOT YANG MEMINTA FOTO-FOTO DIRIMU SENDIRI?"

"Entahlah?" Sahut Itachi masih dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Brengsek.

"BRENGSEK!"

TAP.

Tertahan.

Kepalan tangan milik pemuda bersurai merah itu tertahan. Pemiliknya sudah berusaha menariknya, tapi genggaman tangan lawannya yang melingkar tepat di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu begitu kuat hingga Kyuubi bahkan mulai merasa nyeri di pergelangannya.

"LEPAS. UCHIHA."

"Hanya jika kau tinggal."

Kyuubi mendengus. Ditatap dengan tajam oleh pemuda yang tengah mempermainkannya bukanlah hal yang menakutkan untuk Kyuubi. Dia justru semakin membenci pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Dalam mimpimu. Aku tidak akan lagi terjebak dalam permainanmu."

"Kheh? Permainan? Sejak kapan itu dimulai, hmn? Bukankah disini aku yang dipermainkan? Mendapatkan tatapan tajam, cacian, ejekan, bahkan seolah dianggap tidak pernah ada. Kau hanya mengakui eksistensiku ketika kau membutuhkan potret diriku. Karena uang, bukan begitu? Ne, bagaimana jika aku meminta satu malam lagi dan aku akan berikan uang sebesar jumlah harga potret diriku yang diminta klien-mu itu?"

DUAGH!

Bertepatan dengan tersungkurnya pemuda dengan surai hitam dihadapannya, genggaman pemuda itu di pergelangan tangannya terlepas.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kyuubi langsung beranjak dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya dia sempat menoleh dan berkata, "Simpan uang berhargamu itu, Uchiha- _sama_. Aku tidak serendah itu hingga bisa ditukar dengan uang-uangmu."

Itachi mengusap sudut bibir kanannya yang terasa sedikit berbau anyir.

Darah? Kheh.

Pikirannya menerawang pada parkataan terakhir Kyuubi sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Tch. Tak kusangka pukulannya yang semalam tidak ada apa-apanya bisa berubah menjadi pukulan yang berbahaya."

.

.

END?

.

.

.

Hai? Long time no see ya?

Pertama-tama, saya sungguh ingin meminta maaf karena keterlambatan update. Hontou ni gomennasai..

Alasan? Oke. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah alasan karena saya lepas dari janji update saya sehabis idul fitri. Liburan sehabis idul fitri, laptop saya disita pacar saya karena ketahuan sedang menulis fanfic yaoi ini.. rasanya saya ingin menangis jika ingat hal itu lagi..

Padahal hanya tinggal menyelesaikan bagian endingnya saja. Jadi, chapter ending ini adalah versi terbaru. Sangat berbeda dari draft sebelumnya yang sudah dia hapus sebelum mengembalikan laptop saya.

Sejujurnya, besok deadline saya dan saya terus terpikir untuk update fanfic ini karena banyak notif review yang masuk ke dalam email saya.

Terima kasih karena sudah ingatkan saya untuk update melalui review ataupun pm. Maaf juga saat ini saya tidak sempat mumbalas satu per satu review dan juga pm kalian, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih karena review dan dukungan kalian yang membuat saya akhirnya kembali menulis chapter akhir ini dari awal. Semoga kalian puas dengan ini.

Mungkin jika ada waktu luang, saya akan buat sequel fanfic ini. Meskipun begitu, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan itu karena deadline terus dan terus menghantui saya. Saya mungkin jarang membalas review ataupun pm, tapi jika kamu benar-benar ingin bertanya soal fanfic-fanfic saya, silahkan hubungi ask fm saya di SuzuKina karena membuka aplikasi ask fm melalui handphone lebih mudah dari pada membuka akun ffn.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumah utama keluarganya untuk menanyakan adiknya mengenai obat yang membuat ranjangnya menghangat semalam.

Ah, hanya mengingat malam panasnya saja sudah bisa membuatnya kembali _horny_. Brengsek.

Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha begitu dijaga ketat oleh banyak _bodyguard_. Karena alasan itulah Itachi sangat jarang berada di rumah utamanya dan memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil seenaknya di depan pintu utama rumahnya, Itachi memasuki rumah megah bernuansa eropa itu dan langsung menuju kamar adiknya tanpa terlebih dahulu mau repot-repot menyapa penghuni lain di rumah yang kini ia pijak.

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa ketukan, Itachi pun membuka pinti berwarna biru di hadapannya.

"Berhenti meminta potretku darinya. _Imouto_."

"Huh? _Nande_? Aku melakukannya kan hanya untuk mengumpulkan fotomu yang ada padanya supaya tidak diberikan pada orang lain. Dan kemana etikamu ketika memasuki kamar seorang gadis, Itachi! Ketuklah pintu sialan itu, brengsek."

"Hei, kemana panggilan 'Kakak'-mu itu, Konan? Dan ya baiklah akan kuketuk pintu ini."

Tiga buah ketukan monoton pun terdengar setelahnya membuat Konan mendengus kesal.

"Tsk. Haaaai. _Aniue_. Terserah apa maumu."

" _Good_ _girl_." Itachi kemudian berjalan hanya untuk mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang putih adik perempuannya.

Konan memutar kursi yang berada di depan meja komputernya hanya untuk menghadap ke arah Itachi yang tengah membuka sebuah album foto yang berisi foto-foto pemuda itu sendiri. "Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah berhenti menyebarkan potretku. Sejak―"

"Kau di campakkan?" Sela Konan memutar matanya bosan.

"Oi oi, bisakah kau tidak terlalu jujur masalah itu?"

"Kau saja yang bodoh, _Aniue_. Gadis itu hanya menyukai _Aniki_. Tapi kau dengan bodohnya masih mengharapkannya."

Konan kembali memutar kursinya menghadap komputernya.

"Aku sudah tidak―"

"Ya, setelah kau mendapatkan tamparan telak dari pemuda itu dan malah mempermainkannya. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Itachi mendengus. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri menuju pintu keluar kamar adiknya.

"Mempermainkannya? Kheh. Aku tidak percaya kalian memiliki kosakata yang sama."

" _ANIUE_!" Bentak Konan seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kakak tertuanya yang baru saja melewati pintu keluar kamarnya.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menoleh, " _Nanda_?"

"Tch. Aku tidak percaya memiliki Kakak sepertimu."

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh untuk menanggapi perkataan adik perempuannya dan tidak peduli lagi dengan obat buatan adiknya itu. Ia akan membuat Kyuubi menghangatkan ranjangnya lagi tanpa obat milik adiknya.

Ya, tidak ada yang tidak bisa Uchiha lakukan, ingat?

.

.

.

OWARI


End file.
